


Not Bad For a Demon

by SpnIsBae666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Megbriel, Megriel, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpnIsBae666/pseuds/SpnIsBae666
Summary: Dean and Sam call on Gabriel and Meg to help them on a case, one thing leads and well, I think you can fill in the blanks~ ;)





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Warning - This story contains smut. *Viewer discretion is advised* (;

Meg got a text from the damn Winchesters asking for her help. She sent them a reply refusing to help them when her phone started to ring. She sighed and answered the phone, recognizing the voice that started to play through the speaker of her burner cell.

"Meg...."

"Hey Dean-o!" Meg replied. "If you called about me helping you, sweetie, my answers still no. Actually..." She paused, putting her finger as she pondered something sinister for Dean. "I might change my mind if you beg~"

"NO I'M NOT GOING TO BEG A DEMON FOR HEL-" Dean yelled into the phone, causing Meg to pull it away from her ear. 

She could hear another voice interrupting Dean, "Dean, we need her."

She recognized the second voice belonging to Sam, Deans younger brother. "I'd listen to Sam there, Dean."

There was a long pause. After a minuet she yawned and threatened to hang up. 

"Meg...." Dean began to speak in a hesitant and gruff sounding tone. "Please..... Help us......Bitch."

"Well since you asked so nicely," She teased. She let out a small sigh. "Fine." 

There was a rustling sound before she heard Sam start to speak through the phone. He always was the brains of the operation so she wasn't surprised that he was explaining things to her and not Dean. "What's the matter, Sam? Is Dean taking a shower because of how dirty he feels for conversing with a creepy old thing like me?" She heard Sam let out a small chuckle, along with Dean shouting incoherent slurs in the back ground. She smirked, pleased by Deans reaction. 

Sam didn't tell Meg much about the hunt they were on, just that they needed her help. They gave her instructions to follow and she did so. 

*****************************************************************************************************

Meg walked into a fancy hotel/casino bar type place. She stood to the side for a moment, looking around at her surroundings. She felt uncomfortable. For this little "hunt" of the Winchesters required her to dress up. She was wearing tall silver heals with a tight-red-sparkly dress. The dress only went down to her mid thigh and its back was almost completely cut out. Along with that, her hair and make up was done and she was holding a silver clutch. 

A tall worker started to approach her from behind, "Do you need help, Miss?" 

When she turned around, she saw Sam in a hotel workers outfit. She didn't want to make any mistakes so she read the name on his name card which read 'Jackson'. "Why hello, Jackson..." She could see Dean in the corner of her eyes. She could tell that he was smirking and enjoying seeing her in such an outfit. His eyes were practically eating it all up. She turned her head to him and gave him a sarcastic smile, which read 'you laugh now but i'm going to kill you. 

"Right this way 'mam," Sam said. Leading her to the bar/casino area. He slipped her a room key. "Its already paid for," he whispered to her. "After the two of you are done with putting on a show, you both return to the hotel. Got it?" 

"Wait, two?" She asked. "I thought that I choose someone random." 

"Plans changed, we got you someone. Oh and you look very nice, by the way." He said it in a nice tone, a part of her knew that he knew she hated it. "Now just stand around and look pretty until your partner arrive, okay? He'll tell you the rest when he approaches you."

Sam walked away before Meg could ask more questions. She saw Dean in the same outfit as Sam so she was able to rule out Dean being the so called 'partner'. She sighed and walked to the bar, ordering a drink while she waited. 

She sipped away at her drink when she suddenly felt someone put their hand on her hip, tugging her closer to them. "Woah, handsy already and you haven't even bought me a drink yet." She teased, turning her head slightly to see whose hand was on her hip. She saw a man with brown hair and hazel eyes looking down at her. A very faint caramel smell filled her lungs. 

He leaned into her and whispered in her ear, "If I'm already this far, what will a drink get me?" He teased, wiggling his eyebrows a little before getting down to business. "Friend of the hardy boys?"

"Yeah, Hansel and Gretel can't function without their bread crumbs," she said, referring to the two of them. 

He let out a small chuckle, "You're not bad for a demon"

"And you're not bad for...." She said hoping he would continue. She assumed that Dean or Sam had told him earlier who and what she was. 

"Sorry, sweetheart, wouldn't want to scare you off now would I?" He smirked. He took a seat next to her and began to tell her the plan. "Well, according to the boys, the victims have all been male and female." He said this while pointing at himself, then her. "The couple that gets the most attention typically gets picked for the victim lottery. Your job is mostly done already because every guys eyes are on you." He raised his hand to gesture for the bartender to bring him a drink. Once his drink arrived he sipped it and mumbled into it "I mean I don't blame them." He finished his drink quickly which surprised her because he didn't make any weird face or anything to strong alcohol. "Now its my turn. I have a few tricks up my sleeve to make sure I get the attention. You stand next to me and make me look better, okay?"

Meg sighed a little and nodded. Her partner got up and sat down at a blackjack table and started to play. She stayed at the bar and drank two more drinks before she got up. She walked around, observing everyone in the place. A group of people started to form around the table her partner was at. She made her way over and saw that he was winning big time. The workers were getting worried and suspicious of him as others cheered him on. 

She made her way through the crowd and leaned against him. She leaned her head in real close to his ear and whispered, "like this?" 

He shifted a little in his chair and gave her a simple nod. He kept winning, round after round, and sooner or latter the entire population of the casino were watching him intensely, some proud of his winnings, others waiting for him to fail. He leaned into Meg and pulled her closer, whispering instructions in her ears that she followed.

She started to put on a show, rubbing up against him as he continued to win. She started to rub the inside of his thigh as she spoke semi-loudly to him so that people could hear. "Why don't you call it a night and come up to my room~?" 

He put on an act as well and eagerly nodded, standing up quickly. He grabbed his winnings-Meg being one of them-as he went to go cash in. Once he did, the two of them walked to the elevator. They passed by Dean on the way there and he gave them a suggestive look before whispering, "you better make it convincing because we only have one shot at this." 

The two of them got in the elevator and she pressed the button her floor was on. She took a deep breath as the elevator doors shut.

*****************************************************************************************************

"So you're hunting a ghost?" She asked through the phone, pacing back in forth as she waited for Sam to respond.

"Yes," Sam replied. "He died in the room I specifically got you six years ago. From the reports it says he was striking it big with winning. Witnesses said he was going up there with a girl that everyone said was out of his league and only doing it for the money. It was unsolved but rumor has it that the woman killed him. So-"

She heard rustling as the two boys fought for the phone. She waited for one of them to win. Dean started to speak into the phone, "So we need you to put on something very very tight and go there and lure a man who's winning into the hotel room we got you. Meanwhile, Sam and I will try to find out why he's still there. He only kills once every six months so don't screw this up okay? Oh and leave the poor unfortunate man alive, we don't need their soul processing the place as well got it?

"Yes, don't kill the pathetic human, I got it." She rolled her eyes. 

"Oh and I hope you can defend yourself because from past victims, the woman gets it way worse while the male dies quick and fast." She could tell Dean was happy about that fact. 

*****************************************************************************************************

The elevator doors shut and Meg turned to face her partner only to be picked up and slammed against the elevator wall. His lips were quickly placed against her neck as his hand rubbed up and down her thigh. She moaned softly and grabbed on to him. Her hand grabbing a fist full of his hair and tugging at it. They continued to do this with each ding from the elevator going up floors. He backed up a little so her legs were dangling downward, pressing his upper body against hers to keep her pinned and lifted of the ground. She pulled his head in and kissed him roughly, shoving her tongue in his mouth to find his. She may not have had control of their bodies at the moment but she surly had control of their kiss.

She was more focused on their kiss so she didn't even notice him pulling off her underwear. He used his foot and kicked up her panties into his hand. They were black and lacy. He pulled away and let her touch the ground again, twirling her underwear in his hand. "Meg, was it?" Meg nodded and looked at the object he was twirling playfully. "Missing something~?" He teased.

Once Meg realized what he had in his hand she smirked, letting out a small chuckle. "Well color me impressed," she said. She pulled him closer to her again. "I never caught your name either."

"Gabriel," he answered. He stretched the panties teasingly before putting them in his coat with a wink. "They call me Gabriel, oh and thanks for the souvenir." 

She pulled him in again, making kissing to his ear before she whispered. "As in the Archangel?" 

He quickly wrapped his arms around her, resting them at the small of her back. "Guilty." Meg changed their positions so that Gabriel was pinned against the wall. She was on her tippy toes as she pulled him down to meet his neck, pulling aside his shirt as she bite down gently, causing Gabriel to let out a pleased moan. "That's not a problem now is it?" He said a little condescendingly.

"Depends, do you want to taint yourself with the likes of me?" She replied. It sounded more like an offer than an insult. 

With a final ding, the elevator doors opened. Meg handed Gabriel her black clutched. Once he grabbed it she grabbed his green jacket and gently tugged him after her as she led them to the hotel room that Sam got them. They reached the door and Meg grabbed her purse and reached for the key card. Gabriel leaned forward and rested his head on her shoulder, his hand feeling up her waste as she put the card in and opening the door. 

The two of them walked in. Gabriel used his leg to shut the door. Meg kicked off her heels and tossed her clutch to the side. She turned around to face him as he did almost the same thing, kicking off his shoes and tossing his jacket to the side. 

Meg walked over and roughly pressed Gabriel up against the wall. His eyes widened slightly until he looked down at her with a smirk. She pulled him down to roughly kiss him, gently biting his bottom lip as her hands fumbled with the buttons to his shirt. 

Once she got his shirt off, he quickly switched their positions. He reached his hands for her shoulders to grab her dress, before he did anything else, he leaned into her ear. "I think we've put on quiet the show" 

Meg grabbed his pants and put a finger in, pulling him closer, "I don't know, I'm still not convinced~." She wiggled her eyebrows and Gabriel got the picture. He grinned as he slipped of her dress, letting it fall to her ankles. Since her dress was backless she wasn't wearing a bra, leaving her fully exposed in front of him. He looked her up and down, letting his eyes roam every where as he bit his lip. The bulge forming in his pants becoming painfully obvious.

She kicked her dress away and reached for Gabriel's belt and undoing it. As she did so, Gabriel leaned forward and started to suck bruises on her skin. Leaving small little hickey marks all around her neck. Once he found the sweet spot of her neck he paid special attention as he sucked there, leaving a big red mark that didn't fade as quickly as the others. She moaned as she pulled out his belt, tossing it aside as she made her way to his pants button and zipper. When she got those, Gabriel grabbed the edged and pulled them down, following his mouth downwards as he pulled down his pants.

He trailed his mouth downward until he found her breast, sucking as he twirled his tongue around her bud. He kicked off his pants and lifted a hand to her neglected breast, squeezing and tugging at it as his other hand went down to his boxers. He pulled them down as far as he could. He pulled his mouth of her breast and was satisfied with the swollen glistening bud as he moved his mouth to the other one, giving it the same treatment as he did the other. His opposite hand coming up to play with her breast as he pulled down his boxers and danced out of them.

Meg was moaning softly as he did so. He pulled away once his boxers were off. Lifting her up and laying her down gently on the bed before he loomed over her. Meg smirked and wrapped her legs around his waist, using her strength to flip them so that she was on top and he was on bottom. Before he could say anything she put a finger to his mouth. "Shhh, you've had your fun, my turn."

She slowly traced her hand down to his hard length, she started to gently stroke him as Gabriel leaned his head back into the bed and moaned. She watched his reactions, pleased by the way she was making the archangel squirm. She pulled her self closer and teasingly rubbed the tip of his head up and down her wet slit, not allowing entrance just yet. 

Gabriel groaned as he continued to squirm, anticipation was killing him. "Meg," he said, drawing her name out.

"Yes~?" She asked innocently.

Pl-....." Gabriel started before moaning again. No one has ever had this kind of effect over him. "Please, I want to feel you~" 

Meg was pleased hearing him beg. She felt quiet accomplished for successfully doing so. Meg allied them and she lowered herself onto him. They both gasped with her actions.

"You're so big~" she said. She watched as a small grin tugged at the edge of his lips. Gabriel gripped her hips gently as she started to bounce on top of him.

He bucked his hips upwards, meeting with her downward thrusts. The two of them were moaning as their pleasure built. Gabriel let one of his hands venture down to her slit as he started to rub her clit.

"Gabe~" she moaned part of his name. He sped up his hand movements, making her moan louder and louder.

She retaliated by thrusting downwards as fast as she could. "Mhmm, Meg~," he moaned. 

They continued this little pleasure fight until eventually, it all became to much to bare and the knot in Megs stomach snapped first. Her walls tightening around him as she practically screamed his name. He watched her as her body started to shake. Her orgasm triggered his own and he released him self inside of her. 

The two of them were panting hard as Meg eased herself out and plopped herself down next to Gabriel. "Sorry father, for I have sinned." He said as a joke which surprisingly actually made Meg laugh. "Actually," Gabriel said, turning to face Meg as she looked back into his eyes, waiting for a response. "I'm not sorry." He leaned in and gently kissed her.

The door opened. Dean and Sam walked in. "So we dealt with the ghost, so you two can stop playing prete-." He looked down when he kicked her dress, they walked in further and saw the two of them on the bed. Sam turned away while Dean watched the two of them and coughed loudly to get there attention. They both turned to face them, Gabriel used his body to block hers from the boys.

"Jealous?" Gabriel said to tease them.

"There's room for one more," she also teased and winked at Dean. 

Dean got flustered and he opened his mouth to make a remark before Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the hotel room. 

Once the Winchesters left Gabriel turned to face Meg with a small smile. "You're not bad for a demon."

"I know," Meg replied.


End file.
